


"I envy you. To live, and never have to fall in love."

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Light, Geralt's in love, M/M, Short, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Geralt muses on what he feels as a Witcher, especially towards a certain bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	"I envy you. To live, and never have to fall in love."

_ “I envy you. To live, and never have to fall in love.” _

King Foltest’s words haunted him, kept coming back to him day after day. Witchers weren’t meant to feel emotions. Witchers weren’t meant to  _ love. _

But here Geralt was, watching the idiotic bard saunter down the path before him. A specific idiotic bard, by the name of Jaskier, whom Geralt had grown ridiculously fond of over the years.

Witchers couldn’t feel, but what other way was there to explain this than raw, unstoppable  _ emotion _ ? The spark in his chest anytime Jaskier threw him that cheeky grin. How his breath stopped when he heard the bard sing.

The times Jaskier had thrown him a playful wink and Geralt had been almost sure he’d died on the spot. When the bard had been attacked by the djin and nearly  _ died  _ and until he was sure Jaskier was okay, Geralt had been certain the world was ending.

King Foltest had been wrong, Geralt mused now as he watched Jaskier’s antics with nothing more than mild annoyance and underlying affection. They all had. Witchers felt, witchers loved.

Just sometimes their feelings were harder to find than others. It had taken years for Geralt to feel something, and years more for him to fall for the first idiot he laid eyes on. Witchers emotions were simply buried deeper than most.

“Come on, Geralt! We’ve got towns full of adoring fans waiting!”

Smiling slightly, Geralt urged Roach after the bard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft


End file.
